User blog:Sombra Pup/Paw patrol stories
Hello here is the "Shadow pup", this story is my first hope you enjoy. And please do not edit. Focus: Marshall x Everest Title: Fire and snow an incredible harmony (part 1). ''' It was a beautiful day on Adventure Bay, a new puppy would arrive on the canine patrol, its name was Shadow, it was a light black Labrador a little larger than Zuma, so it's for history. Soon after breakfast Ryder announced that he was going to get a new puppy that was about to reach the city. Everyone was anxious and impatient to meet him. Marshall: How is he Ryder? (The others wondered the same). Ryder: It's a surprise, well I'll pick you up at the station stay here. Puppies: OK Ryder! Everyone said. While Ryder went to the station: Skye: Hey guys, how's this new chick going? Zuma: I have no idea but I hope it's fun. Rubble: It'll be cool because we'll have someone else to compete in the tug-of-war! Everyone laughed a little at this. While discussing eager to meet the new puppy Marshall went to his dog house to rest a little. Marshall: What Everest is doing right now. He said looking at a photo of the snowman as he dreams. At this point Ryder calls all the puppies to the lighthouse. Everyone goes to the elevator when Marshall ends up slipping and bumping into Chase. Marshall: Sorry, Chase. Chase: Alright. He said it when they got organized in the elevator and they went to the top. At the top of the lighthouse: Ryder: Puppies I want you to meet the new member of the canine patrol, say hello to the Shadow. Shadow: Hello everyone. He said with joy. Puppies: Hello Shadow. All euphoric at the sight of him. Rubble: Hey Zuma he looks like you. He said and the others noticed. Zuma: Hello my name is Zuma. He said introducing himself. Rubble: Hello I'm Rubble the cub builder. Chase: My pleasure, my name is Chase the police pup. Skye: Hi, I'm Skye. Said giving a Flip in the air. Rocky: Hi, I'm Rocky Marshall: Hello, I'm Marshall. Said marshal in a sympathetic tone Ryder: Shadow will be the puppy engineer of the team. He said as he gave her his light gray puppy tag. A while later: Marshall was under a tree watching Shadow and the others playing while thinking about his favorite puppy (Everest). How good it would be if she were here. Marshall said when he heard a familiar voice leap from behind the tree in him. Everest: Hello Marshall, who were you talking to? She said she was currently at the top of Marshall blushing. Marshall: Nothing much. He said blushing even more. Excuse me. Everest said coming off Marshall as he giggled. Marshall: But since when did you arrive? He said as he pulled himself together. Everest: Ryder asked me to come meet the new puppy and I could not help noticing that you were not around. That made Marshall blush again. O .. Thanks for caring. Marshall said nervously. At that moment Ryder called Everest because Jake needed help. Then I go back. He said Everest coming out to see Ryder. Marshall lay back down, but nervous because he had his passion beside him. Shadow saw the scene and went to Marshall. Shadow: Hey Marshall, is everything okay? He asks. Marshall: Y-Yes, I'm fine. He said nervous but Shadow realized that. Shadow: Why do not you talk to her? He said making Marshall shift his cheeks from white to a light pink. What are you talking about? Marshall asked, getting more nervous. You know what I'm talking about Marshall, because you do not tell me what you feel about Everest, I saw how well you get along. Said Shadow letting Marshall go from pink to light red. Marshall: Okay, I like her, you promise not to tell? Shadow: Of course. But would not you rather talk to Ryder? Maybe he has some advice. At this point Chase comes curious about what is happening. Chase: What was Marshall? He asks. Marshall, knowing he was his best friend there, told Chase about Everest. Chase: So that's it, Maybe we can help you. Chase nodded in agreement. Marshall: Would you do that for me? Asked the Dalmatian with a faint smile. Shadow and Chase: Of course Marshall. They both laughed when they realized they said the same thing. Marshall then stands up with a smile on his face and embraces them both thanking him. '''I hope you have enjoyed it so far, then post the second part, thanks! Category:Blog posts